


Troubles

by yansurnummu



Series: Touch of the Void [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexuality, Casual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, the one and only time you will see me write het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansurnummu/pseuds/yansurnummu
Summary: After the fact, both of them are miserable.(Immediately post-Forsaken, may contain spoilers)





	Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This somehow came out in an evening. I apologise in advance.

James sits with Petra on the floor of her ship, the first quiet moment they've had in weeks. Anyone else would probably be celebrating, James thinks. But the bottle of cheap wine between them isn't celebratory. Neither of them feel good about the prince's fate.

"What was it you used to say? 'A good, hard fuck does wonders for helping you forget'?" Petra says, then chuckles, "I may take you up on that."

James blinks at her, a little taken aback. "Oh, don't look so surprised," she laughs, "I've seen you out there. It's hard not to admire that arse of yours."

James laughs, lips at the rim of his glass.

"Are you sayin' what I think you're sayin'?" he grins at her, and she gives him a mischievous look.

"I'm saying," she leans into his space, "I've a harness I'd very much like to put to good use, if that's alright with you."

James takes a breath, a wave of arousal coming over him.

"Oh, hell. Yeah, that's definitely alright with me," he bites his lip, and Petra smiles. She takes the glass from his hand and sets it down, before pushing him to the floor. She leans in close, a knee between his legs and a hand on his sternum.

"May I kiss you?" her breath tickles James' face as she speaks.

"Please," he breathes, his voice coming out needier than he'd ever admit.

James whines when she kisses him, hard and insistent. He's swept away by the softness of her lips and the warm wetness of her tongue licking into his mouth, the sharpness of her teeth closing on his lip making him gasp. She pushes at his undershirt, rough, nimble hands on his skin as she pushes it over his chest.

Short nails rake along his ribs and he shivers, and he can feel Petra smile against his lips. She moves to his jaw, then his neck, and James squirms when she bites down, his cock throbbing against the leather of his pants.

"I love how easy it is to rile you up," she whispers to him. "I'd heard from Spider's boys…" she trails off with a chuckle, "but it's even more adorable in person."

James flushes and heat prickles at the back of his neck at the revelation that _the Spider's boys were gossiping about him._ Damn that Aarha.

He forgets about it when Petra's hand trails down his abdomen and over his belt buckle, and he groans when she grabs his aching cock through his pants. His hips grind against her hand as she rubs at the fabric, her other hand combing thick hair away from his face.

"Be a good boy and take this off for me." He whimpers when she pulls back, hands running along the armour he still wears over his thighs. "I'll be right back, don't worry," she grins at him before she stands.

James sighs, sitting up to work on his boots, his leg armour, and the leather pants underneath. He pulls his shirt the rest of the way off while he's at it, leaving him kneeling on the floor in only his briefs. When Petra comes back into view, she still has her own undershirt on. But James barely even notices, too fixated on the thick silicone cock protruding from the harness around her hips, the dark colour beautifully contrasting with her soft blue skin.

Petra must notice how he stares, his mouth practically watering, because instead of rejoining him on the floor, she stalks closer, carding her fingers through his hair.

"Would you like to suck my cock before I fuck you?" she purrs. James looks up at her, wide-eyed, and nods enthusiastically.

James' eyes flutter shut as she presses forward, the soft shaft of the toy pressing against his cheek. He drags his tongue along her length, kissing at the base, drinking in her sharp intake of breath. He moves to wrap his lips around the blunt head of her cock, enjoying the weight of it on his tongue before he pushes forward.

"Oh, you look wonderful like this," he hears Petra say. He moans around her cock when she begins to thrust a bit, pressing into the back of his throat. She grabs at his hair, his scalp stinging as she pulls him closer, and if it weren't for the cock shoved down his throat he's sure he'd be groaning in delight.

James pants when she pulls him back by his hair, a messy trail of saliva connecting her cock to his swollen lips. "Gorgeous…" she breathes, swiping her thumb across his bottom lip. "Would you like me to fuck you now?"

"Yes, ma'am," he teases, his voice a little hoarse.

Petra pushes him down once more, kneeling between his thighs, setting down a bottle of lube he hadn't realized she was holding. He lifts his hips for her as she tugs his briefs down his thighs, freeing his cock. James sits up on his elbows while she strokes him a few times, cursing under his breath.

He whines when her hand leaves his cock, but squirms in excitement when she picks up the bottle again, pouring lube over her fingers. She meets his gaze as he gasps, cool, slick fingers moving past his balls and pressing against his hole. James moves his hips as she just circles the ring of muscle, desperate to feel her inside him.

"Patience," she whispers, a smirk on her lips before she leans in to kiss him. She swallows his moan as she slips two fingers into him, thrusting slowly in and out.

James' head drops back when her fingers eventually curl against his prostate, a breathy moan escaping his lips. Petra latches onto his throat instead, relentlessly stroking the bundle of nerves that has him seeing stars.

"Peh - Petra, fuck…" he gasps, then groans when Petra's teeth sink into the flesh of his neck. "Fuckin' hell, _please fuck me,"_ he nearly sobs, and when Petra pulls back to look at him, her eyes are dark and wide and beautiful. He whimpers at the loss when she withdraws her fingers, a wicked grin on her face as he lies flat once more.

"You sound so lovely when you beg," she pours more lube into her hand, slowly coating her cock, "do it again, won't you?" James bites his lip as he watches her, stretching his arms above his head and arching his back out of habit.

"Please, ma'am," he gasps at the feeling of the head of the cock against his hole, not pressing in just yet. "Want you… _please,"_ he all but whines, allowing Petra to push his thighs further back as she lines herself up.

"Oh, James," she smiles at him, "you're such a _good boy."_

James cries out as she thrusts in, the sudden fullness making his head spin. He vaguely registers her _giggling,_ clasping a hand over his mouth while she sets a slower pace. He claws at the metal floors above him for anything to grab onto while she fucks him in a steady, intoxicating rhythm.

Over the haze in his head, he hears her praising him, telling him how _good_ and _beautiful_ he is, how _handsome_ he looks taking her cock. James can only moan and whine against her hand as she picks up her pace, pounding into him hard and fast.

He can feel heat and pressure coiling in his groin, and he knows he won't last much longer. He kisses at Petra's palm over his mouth, and she looks down at him with bright, hungry eyes. James is overwhelmed by how _amazing_ she looks, her hair beginning to fall out of its intricate styling, sweat shining on her skin.

She moves her hand over his jaw to rest at his throat, leaning down to press their lips together, rough and sloppy. James brings his arms up around her neck, groaning into her mouth, fingertips digging into her back as her hips snap against his arse. Her teeth scrape his lip as they part and she rests her forehead against his, panting into each other's space.

"Be a good boy and come for me?" Petra breathes. James obediently untangles one of his hands to reach between their bodies, gasping when he takes his neglected cock in his hand.

It only takes a few strokes while Petra continues to fuck him, hard and deep, before he's gasping and coming over his hand, painting his belly and chest with his release. Petra stills while he catches his breath, watching him fondly while he comes back to himself. She pulls out after a moment, and James whimpers at the empty feeling.

"Holy shit," James sighs after a moment. Petra grins down at him while she sits back on her heels and unbuckles her harness, tossing it aside.

James' eyes are drawn to her bare cunt as he sits up, lips parting as he sees the slickness between her thighs. Suddenly, all he wants is to taste her.

"Petra, can I…" he subconsciously licks his lips, "can I eat you out?"

It's subtle, but he can see how she squirms at his words, a little gasp escaping her lips.

"If you're half as good at it as you are at sucking cock, _absolutely,"_ she teases and James laughs, crawling closer.

When he presses his lips to Petra's, it's a little more tender than before - perhaps a signal of their switching of roles. While she is wrath and hunger, he is more forgiving - though he'll gladly feed her fire.

James trails open-mouthed kisses down her neck to her chest, stopping at the cut of her shirt. He glances up at her for approval, tugging at the hem. She huffs out a laugh, pushing him back so she can pull the garment over her head and toss it aside. Her breasts exposed, she leans back on the heels of her hands, watching James with heat.

He moves back in eagerly, smoothing his hands up her body, marvelling at how soft and strong she is. She makes a small pleased sound when he cups her breasts, softly pinching pert nipples between his fingers. He keeps going, trailing kisses further down her body, and she moves her thighs further apart for him. But instead of going where she wants him to, he skips over her cunt and mouths at her thighs, grinning to himself when it draws a whine from her.

 _"James,"_ she complains, "come _on,_ quit teasing!"

James' breath puffs against the apex of her thighs as he laughs. He gazes up at her, watching her gasp and shudder as he licks a long, slow stripe over her lips. He keeps an agonisingly slow pace, kissing and sucking at anything he can get his mouth on, until Petra's rolling her hips into his face, a hand tangling in his thick curls.

James moans as he dips his tongue into her hole, delighting in the taste of her and how wet she is. His own cock is aching and hard again, but he can't bring himself to care when he's got lean thighs thrown over his shoulders, Petra moaning while he tongues at her clit and rolls his thumb over a nipple.

He watches the pleasure on her face as he brings his free hand to slip two fingers into her. She curses under her breath as his fingers curl against her sweet spot, her grip tightening in his hair. He can't help but groan at how hot and slick her cunt is, and for a moment he imagines burying his cock inside her - but not this time, he thinks. This time, he wants to see her unravel like this.

And unravel, she does. James feels her thighs tremble, then her whole body shuddering and her cunt clamping around his fingers as she comes.

After a moment, James untangles her thighs from around his shoulders easily, her body pliant in the aftershocks. She takes a deep breath as James straightens himself, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That was pretty good," Petra comments, and James snorts, feigning offense. "Sorry! I've slept with too many women; they set the bar _pretty_ high,"

He slumps down onto the floor beside her as they laugh, the cool metal soothing on his hot skin. And then for a moment, the only sound in the space is both of their heavy breaths.

"Don't want to return the favour?" Petra asks. James is confused until she turns on her side, wrapping a hand around his thigh.

"You're sure? I can just - _oh,"_ she cuts him off with her hand around his cock.

"Yeah, come on. Fuck my troubles away," she breathes out, and that's all he needs.

Petra wraps a leg around his waist as soon as he turns to face her, both of them gasping at the feeling of his cock brushing against her soaked cunt. She ruts against him like that, coating his length in her slick and James' own saliva. His thoughts from earlier resurface suddenly, and all he wants is to slide into her.

"Is this really alright -"

"Yes! By the Nine, yes!" Petra practically growls, pushing at his shoulder so she can roll them over. He can't help how he grins up at her as she straddles his lap, his hands moving to the strong thighs on either side of him.

"Okay, okay, just double checking!" he chuckles, and she gives him a smirk.

"You're sweet, James," she runs her hands over his chest, brushing over dark hair. "However misplaced your concern is."

James' fingers dig into her thighs as she sinks down onto his length suddenly. The feeling makes both of them moan, just pausing for a moment to enjoy how his cock throbs inside her, filling her completely. It takes every ounce of willpower to keep himself from coming then and there.

James meets her thrusts as she begins to move, slow and deep. His hands wander over her body, over the curve of her hips and breasts, the muscles of her shoulders and arms. The thought that she could easily choke him out, should she so desire, both terrifies and arouses him.

And it terrifies him how easily she allows him to roll them over, her arms looping around his neck, encouraging him to set a punishing pace of his own. He circles his thumb over her clit as he fucks her, wanting to watch her come first.

"Petra, I - I'm real close," he pants. Petra hums, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him deeper. James keeps rubbing at her clit, moaning low as her nails dig into the muscles of his back.

"Me too… almost," she gasps by his ear, "come in me, please."

James groans, his forehead falling against her shoulder as he chases his own release. As much as he wants to last a little longer, the friction, the silky wet heat of her, the warm breath against his ear and the nails in his skin - it's all too much. He thrusts into her only a few more times before his balls tighten and he's spilling inside her.

Petra moans and shivers as he does, and James curses as she tightens around his cock, her orgasm drawing out his own and milking him for everything he's got.

After a moment, James pulls out and they pry themselves off of each other. He flops down beside her once again, this time sufficiently fucked and exhausted.

"That was… wow," Petra says eventually, still out of breath.

"Yeah," James agrees.

"I almost want to say we should get into trouble more often," she mutters, staring at the ceiling. James can't tell if it's a joke or not.

"Oh, come here," he frowns, extending his arm for her. She gives him a sorrowful look, burrowing against his chest and letting him wrap his arms around her shoulders.

They stay like that for a while, Petra tracing her finger over the lines of tattoos on his torso, and James thinks he could probably doze off like that. That is, until Petra speaks again.

"You need a shower," she says, and James barks out a laugh.

"Oh, _I_ need a shower!"


End file.
